Soul switch
by 1122334455667788991010
Summary: John is a normal sixteen years old boy, with normal life and normal friends. At least until a group of men infiltrated his house. He got shot in the head and instead found himself an another place in another life as another person. How will he return to his world? Who were those men?
1. chapter 1

Today is as boring as any school day, and with how boring the teachers lecture is, it'll take forever for the bell to ring. He glanced at the clock for the hundredth time before sighing and bumbing his head on the desk. Exactly five minutes before the bell rings. He was pulled out of his mousing when a ruler hit his head. He glanced up to see who hit him and was surprised with the teachers shining face.

"Mr. John" the teacher said. "I'm glad to see you back with us". Few of the classmates giggled at the action, and the teacher continued "would you like to solve this problem?".

"Uuuhh" said John unhelpfully, which stirred the class more eith giggles and murmurs. "Yes, teacher" he settled and got up to answer the gribbish written on the board. Just when he reached the board, the bell rang, and he sighed in relief.

The teacher then said "unfortunately, since mr. John couldn't answer this question, it will be a homework for the class". A bunch of groans erupted. "And don't forget to study for tomorrow's test " said the teacher before leaving.

"Man, John" came his friend,Dreck, while the class was leaving. "You sure got your luck on your side, huh?"

-"Yeah, I can't believe I actually fled from that one. It was so embarrassing."

\- " that teacher's been in your case since that time you stood up against him. How can you put up with him? Even I can't stand him."

John grabbed his bag after he packed them and turned to his friend." He's still our teacher, you know. I can't do anything against him". He then began walking to the exit. Dreck followed him and continued " I really don't get what's in your mind. Anyways, since the school's finally over, how about we hang out with the others?".

John paused thinking for a few seconds before saying " well, it's okay, I guess. Mom's early today and Sarah won't be alone, so I'll be able to go out for a bit".

-" you sure care for your sister, don't you?".

\- " of course, she's my world to me".

" He's hopeless " muttered Dreck before returning to him, " Anyways, they're supposed to be at McDonald's right now, so let's meet them".

\--1111111111111111--

At McDonald's , the place is a bit crowded like usual. John followed Dreck , who was searching for the people they're supposed to meet , until he saw his friend waving at two girls. He the pulled his neck and whispered harshly " You didn't tell me they were girls!!". Dreck laughed it off and said " come on ! If you knew you wouldn't have come, and those girls won't either."

-" that doesn't mean you can just trick me like that!"

-" please, John. Those girls really wouldn't come if you arn't there, and we're sixteen already and neither of us have girlfriends. This is our apportunity right now, just this one and you can leave, please".

-"ugh, fine, but this is the last time."

-" thanks John, I knew you're my best friend, now let's go!"

They reached the desk, and both of them sat down.

"Hey there" said Dreck " my name is Dreck and this is my friend John". John muttered a greeting. " wer're both second year in high school". "Hi, my name is Jessica, but just call me Jess" the girl with blond hair and brown eyes said " and this is my friend Sandra" ,the girl in question muttered a greeting , " we're first year in high school".

-" then I guess we're your seniors "

-" I guess so, so which school-"

A ring enterupted the conversation. John glanced at the phone and saw his home ringing. He excused himself and walked outside. He pressed answer and said " hello?"

-" b-brother?"

-" what's wrong Sarah?"

-" th-there are those weird men in our house, a-and m-mom *sniff sniff* mom-"

-"Where are you right now?"

-"I-I'm at the kitchen, and mom is outside with them * sniff sniff * there are lots of shouts outside a-and *sniff* I-I'm sca-ared"

-" It's okay Sarah, I'll be right there, what you need to do now is to hide. Find a good place to hide and don't come outside no matter what, unless you hear my voice okay?"

-" b-b-brother, I-I can't h-hear mom anymore. I-is mom okay? Mom won't die right?"

-"I'll come to you right now! You just need to hide! Listen to what I said okay? I'll call the cops so you should hide"

The moment he ended the call he called the cops and told them everything before massaging his friend that he won't be able to come. He raced to his house and saw the door broken. He entered the house quietly. In the middle of the mess lied his mom's lifless corpse. Blood pouring out of her chest while lying there on her stomach. He froze at the sight of his mom, and the anderaline rose in his blood when he heard voices near the kitchen. 'His sister is there!' He thought, and quickly grabbed a broken wood from a furniture and went there.

He came to face with two Italian men in suits , one of them had scar on his face and both wore the same ring. "Who are you?" He asked" Why are you in my house?". The two men spoke with each other before one of them pointed their gun at him.

"Where's the box?"

-" What? What box?"

-"the box that your father left here! Where is it?"

-" I don't know what you're talking about!"

-" brother?" Said Sarah she poked her face out of the clost.

-"Sarah !!" John rushed to her side and said " why did you show up?". One of the men smirked at the display and pointed his gun at the girl.

-"b-but-"

-"What a nice reunion wa have here! Now, why don't you show us where that box is before I shoot the gun?"

-"I-I don't know what you're talking about. My dad hasn't showed up since I was 5, and I don't know anything about the box that you're speaking of ".

-"then I guess you're of no use then."

He aimed his gun at the girl and shot, but John blocked his view and got shot in the head. She cried her brothers name and tried to remove him from herself, but to no use. He's already dead.


	2. Chapter 2: confusion

The next time woke up, it was to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stared at it while trying to remember yesterdays events. He slawly sat and began to look over the unfamiliar room. 'Where am I?" He thought,'What happened?'. Then, in a flash, a flood of memories surged into his mind. He remembered weird men entering the house, asking weird questions. He also remembered protecting his sister, and getting shot instead. 'Is this the afterlife?' He thought. It doesn't seem so though.

He got up willing to explore the place. Perhaps there will be something that can fulfill his curiosity. As he wandered through the house, he noticed a wierd symbol appearing several times through his vision. A paper fan symbol that kind of reminds him of a Pokémon ball.

He saw a bathroom and decided to check on himself.when he looked at the mirror, a boy obviously younger that him by five years stared at him. He sucked a breath and stumbled away. Shock marking every corner of his face. After taking a deep breath, he reached the mirror again and touched it. The boy in the mirror copied his every move. He had such a delicate girly face with hereditary lines that looks like eye bags. His wide eyes held the same weirded out emotion with slight curiosity that he felt.

More questions raced through his mind. How is he that boy? He didn't even look like that in the past! Now more determined that ever, he went out searching for someone that can explain his situation. After a while he heard a humming voice. He followed the sound and saw a young woman washing the dishes.

She turned when she heard the voice, and he was slightly shocked at how young she seemed."Itachi-kun" she said, not noticing his eppearant confusion at the name and continued, " I thought you already went out. Is this your day off?".

Honestly, he has no idea who this woman is, or who Itachi is, or how he even understood her considering she's speaking Japanese.In response he blurted out the first thing in his mind which was "who's itachi?". She gave him a weird look and said " It's your name. Itachi-kun, are you alright?". He had a weird look on his face when she answered but snapped out of it when she asked him the question. " uh, yeah , I'm fine. I just need to head out for a bit, and I'll be back before dinner". He scrambled out of the house, not noticing the worried yet doubtful look she gave him.

He walked through the district heading out. He noticed how the streets and buildings are very different, almost like he stumbled into a alternate world. 'With how my life turned out to be, that might as well be true' he thought sillily. Maybe It's actually just a dream, and he's actually in a comma. That would make more sense. If that's what it is then might as well enjoy it until he figures a way out.

 **What do you think will happen next? And how long will it take him to realize his situation? Also, what do you think happened to the true Itachi?**


End file.
